Yokai Rebels
by Ayakashi Phantom
Summary: Yokai Academy 20 years have passed… The school has been pleasant under their care for the last 5 years, but now two students have arrived…and following them is a rebellion. Will they crush the Academy? Or will the school cast them out? Let's find out this new school term! Collaboration Event: Ayakashi Phantom & Lunar Saphier.
1. Chapter 1 - Put A Chill In Your Bones

**_[DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN ROSARIO VAMPIRE JUST THE TWO OCS.]_**

**_Put a chill in your bones._**

"Sigh…This school is such a drag. Why the hell did they decide to put me in this stupid place?"

Yokai Academy was no different than the stupid human schools with those stereotypical cliques. Only on a more supernatural level where the more powerful of a Yokai you are the higher your rank and popularity are… Typically boring. The moment the opening ceremony was finished I left on my own. There's was no point in socializing with anyone where they either look down on you or fear you; and then there were those who thought they were on the same level as you and challenge you to a fight for dominance.

The school was one immense campus that fit the description of a monster academy with its ominous air, gloomy atmosphere and haunted building structures. I think there was even a deathly smell in the air of the afterlife. Despite school being in session I skipped class and hung around a grove where I felt unlikely to be seen.

It was fine for a while. The spot actually seemed kind of pretty. Yet it was disturbed by a scumbag. What a pain…

"Ooh? Hello there pretty girl. Mine if I join you." From what I understood, that wasn't a question but a statement.

"Sorry, but I decline." I quickly turn away to leap into a tree. I was here first, and rather not leave a pretty grove.

"I don't think you understand girly. I'm about to give you a lesson on whose higher on the food chain." He grabs my wrist and yanks me towards him. He's in my face now and I can smell his breath. It smelt like raw flesh and blood. He's eaten humans…and other monsters.

"Geh."I jerk back my wrist from him and step away from him. "Don't think I'll let you off easy for this. I don't plan on becoming anyone's meal."

"Oh so you wanna play hard to get? Alright I'm game." Without hesitation he rips out of his human form and changes into monster over towering me. "You think you can take on an orc short stuff?" He takes a large swing with his left arm at me and I bounce high in an attempt to dodge him. He cuts me off guard and grabs me in the air around my waist with his right hand squeezing me tight in an attempt to make me scream.

"Hunh? I can't hear you." He laughs at me. "Hahaha I picked right. You're nothing but a weakling. There's no one to help you, haha. Time for lunch." He motions to eat me.

"What a sadist…" I say under my breath. Let's see how you take a freezer burn.

The orc jolts to a stop when he feels a tingly yet numbing sensation in his right hand. He pulls me away from his mouth to look what was wrong. "What the hell?!" His hand was frozen solid as he tried to throw me away from him.

"Teehee. How does it feel?" with the point of my nail I tap on his hand. Slowly a crack starts to form down the back of his hand. The sound of ice shattering and collapsing rings in the now quiet air. "Oh my, it seems you lost a few fingers mister, Heeheehee. Oh what will you do now?"

"A snow woman? You shouldn't be this strong!" The orc collapse back. His legs had given out and he could feel himself cowering back in fear. "This isn't right…I-."

"Mister you're beginning to stutter. I can't understand you. Let me help you stop it, okay." I make the sweetest smile as I place a hand over his face.

"No-Please don't-"

"Miss Nobuyuki! Stop right there! There will be no killing other students or its means of expulsion."

"Tch!" I glance at whoever it was talking. It was a young woman with pink hair; a teacher or staff member probably. She's look at me with discerning eyes as she nears closer. "As if I care. I never wanted to come here…" I remove my hand from the cowering orc's face and walk away, even though I hear the teacher continue to call after me.

Like I thought, this Academy bites.


	2. Chapter 2 - Golden Eyes

**_[DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN ROSARIO VAMPIRE JUST THE TWO OCS.]_**

**_Golden Eyes. _**

The bell rang as I left from the library. A smile lifting at the corner of my mouth.

What i had seen from the library's windowsill was the cause of it.

There had been an orc attempting to eat a girl as he carelessly swung his arms around trying to grab her. I thought she would die as she was caught in his grasp, but my assumption was proved wrong. Ice had crept across the orc's hand and shattered his fingers letting her escape. To my surprise instead of running away she calmly walked closer and grabbed his face. I wonder what would've happened if that teacher hadn't showed up…

It made his blood stir. He was itching for a fight now, but there wasn't much he could do. Starting a fight would more likely get him kicked out if he gets caught for it. That was more trouble than it was worth. At least it was time for his P. E. Class, it was one of the few times he could flex some muscle and not get in trouble for it.

"Okay I was wrong…" Today was more boring than usual. The teacher was having the entire class jog laps around the field only in the hot sun.. With ease he'd already finished the laps and had decided to cut out of class early. He didn't care if anyone saw him do it either.

As he lounged around inside the cool buildings he overheard a quiet conversation in a isolated stairway..

"So you gonna help me get the bitch or what?"

"Help you? Why should it's not my fault you got your ass kicked and lost a few fingers because of some snow woman."

It was the orc from earlier today and someone else...the Gym Teacher? He continued to listen to their conversation out of boredom.

The orc argues, "Oh come off it, can't you do me a favour? I mean I did all those nasty favors for you to get rid of some students who wouldn't do as you say."

The teacher gets angry and grabs the orc by the collar, "Don't ever repeat that aloud. I don't need some orc getting me in trouble."

This conversation was becoming a tedious quarrel. As I turned to walk away another student had been running by and bumped into me. "Watch it!' he said to me with a glare.

"What the-" The orc and the teacher in that moment are startled and look up the stairs to see me. A dark expression came over them. The other student had already left before the orc and teacher approached me. "Did you hear us?"

"What?"

The orc is the one who shoves me now. "Did you hear us talking."

Before I can say something about how I should shove my foot up his ass the teacher says, "Don't bother asking idiot. Just get rid of him, we don't need any chances of someone knowing anything."

"Fine by me." The orc grins deviously and licked his lips. Gross…

I laugh at them. The two give me puzzled looks. "Heh, it's not like I care what you two morons do, but I'm willing to accept the challenge. If you wanna try and get rid of me quietly why don't we step outside, then there's no need to hold back. Am I right?"

The orc and teacher are enraged by my insults. The orc is the first to move as he attempts to tackle me. I take a step to the side and the orc crashes into a wall. At the same time the teacher had aimed to punch me in the gut. Instead i grab him by the wrist and flip him over me making him slam directly into the orc. The orc is pissed off and transforms as he manages to slam into me and through the wall of a second floor.

"How do you like me now you piece of shit. You ain't all that." The orc is standing over me in a triumphant stance. The teacher hops down to watch. "How the…"

Instead of a bruised and bloody body i lay there snoring. I sit up with a yawn, "What? Did you say something?"

The Orc growls and began to pummel me further into the ground. "As soon as I'm done with you that stupid snow bitch is next!"

His rant somehow struck a nerve at the mention of the girl.

"Huh?" The orcs fists are stopped by my own hands. With snarl I say, "You won't get the chance." In one squeeze I've crushed his hands; now bloodied and broken through the flesh. The orc is screaming now, his eyes are filled with anguish. "Look what you did to my hands! I'm going to fucking kill you!" The orc charges me again. "You've talked long enough…" I pulled back my arm and in one fluid strike the orcs head goes flying into the air landing at the feet of the teacher. The body collapses in a bloody mess before me.

The teacher is unimpressed and sighs to himself, "This is why you always do a job yourself the first time." Taking a step forward his human skin is shed and he revels in his true form.

"A Minotaur eh? How simple." The Minotaur takes charge at me again with his new form. With one hand I stop him. The Minotaur is shocked and frightened at seeing how easily I had stopped him.

"What are you?" The Minotaur trembles.

"I'm your worst nightmare." My eyes flash from a dark green to an unnatural gold with narrow irises.

Throughout the school students and staff can hear the scream of a dying bull.

**AN: If you can guess what creatures the Oc's are and get it right we will add your OC to the story as one of our friends. Up to three spots are available for friends. One spot for a bad guy/ rival. OCs will need Name, species, appearance and personality description.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Elusive Memory

**_[DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN ROSARIO VAMPIRE JUST THE TWO OCS.]_**

**Elusive Memory...**

It was the next day early in the morning when homeroom had just begun.

"Hey did you hear?"

"Hear what exactly?"

"There's a killer on the loose! This morning a staff member of the school had found a student and teacher dead." A student held up the school newspaper. On the front cover was the story of the murder with the picture of a damaged school building and two grotesque bodies in front of it. One was an Orc with it's arms crushed up and it head hacked off. The other was the disturbing mutilated body of a Minotaur.

"Are you kidding me? It hasn't even been a week since school started."

I had been listening to the horrified chatter of my classmates. A Murderer? Probably a stupid idiot monster letting loose with their appetite again.

There is a sudden sneeze that came from behind me just as I see the teacher walk into the classroom. I was that woman with long pink hair from the day before that had stopped me from destroying the orc.

She was delicate and beautiful and stood in front of the class with a gentle demeanor. "Good morning class. My name is Aono, Moka. I will be your Homeroom teacher as of today. Are there any questions?"

One student raises his hand and asks "Are you single Ms. Aono?"

Moka is surprised by the question and blushes, "No I'm actually married."

I think I can hear almost every single guy groan or say some kind of jealous remark about our teacher relationship announcement.

Next is a girl that raises her hand. "Mrs. Aono can you tell us more about the murders? Like who did it?"

"I'm sorry I wish I could tell you but we don't have a clue who it is. Well that's enough question for now." Moka started calling out names from her attendance sheet and checking off students who were here.

When I hear the name Hametsu, Pierce it resonated inside my mind. I look back out of sudden curiosity, wondering to myself why does this name sound so familiar.

When I see him it's a tall guy in laid back manner. He has straight black hair with bangs that partly covered his green eyes that reminded me of damp green forest. He had been staring out the window with a bored expression just like I would.

And then… i notice his eyes flicker in the light with an unique gold color.

Suddenly I felt someones eyes watching me. And then… we were staring at each other. It was a girl with medium hair that flared out at the ends the color of crystallized water. Her eyes were almost the same but it felt as if you were looking into a tundra blizzard.

I had a feeling we were both looking at each other with the same expression, "Do I know you?"

I never got the chance to ask who she was after class because she was already gone. Even though our teacher had called out the names I didn't pick up hers. I wasn't exactly paying attention.

I had been sent to the HeadMaster after class.

"Ms. Nobuyuki I'd like to ask you a few questions about yesterday." The HeadMaster asked. I believe his name was… Aono, Tsukune. Mrs. Moka's husband. He was a young man with a semi build with black hair and brown eyes.

"I see…" My assumption was right about what he wanted to ask of me. "If it's about the murders they have nothing to do with me."

Mrs. Aono frets, "We're not trying to accuse you of anything! We just want to know if you knew anything about. You were the last person seen with the student Osuushi."

"No I do not have any clue about how they died. My only meeting with that disgusting orc was me trying to merely avoid from being eaten by him. Now if you'll excuse me I have somewhere else to be other than accused." I immediately left the office without giving room for anymore questioning. Mrs. Aono tried to call me back, but the HeadMaster seemed to let it go.

Why can't these people leave me alone?

It's lunch time already and I haven't seen her again. I was beginning to think if I should ask anyone if they've seen a girl that resemble crystal ice. Lost in thought on how I should meet her I walked into the crowded lunch room. Just as I'm about to grab a tray, someone else had reached for it at the same time. Our hands touch and I look up to meet those bright tundra eyes again.

Our hands lay touching there for another moment until she pulled away quickly. Before turning away I had seen her eyes become clouded and filled with distrust.

"Hey wait up!" I chase her through the crowds and accidentally knock over some students in the process. I was not about to let her escape my sight. Outside I chase her from the lunch room and around the corner of a far away building. I see her standing in the open of a deserted alley between two buildings.

"Can we talk? It feels like I know you from somewhere… " I get no answer from her. She's just standing there. i approach her and right before I tap her shoulder I hear her voice murmur, " …shouldn't… left… alone… " and then came the sudden shattering sound of ice. The explosion of shards pierced into my skin, and luckily I had managed to block my eyes from the sudden impact. Being blind would of been a problem…

Where she had been standing there is now a puddle of melted ice and small droplets of jewels.

"What the hell was that for?"


End file.
